


Aku dan Bayangan Metafora

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tiada yang dapat memahami selain diriku sendiri.





	Aku dan Bayangan Metafora

 

_Tiada orang yang mampu berani_

_Tiada orang yang mampu berlari_

_Tiada orang yang mampu berhenti_

_Tiada orang yang mampu berjanji_

_Tiada orang yang mampu berarti_

_Tiada orang yang dapat bersembunyi_

_Tiada orang yang dapat bersimpati_

_Tiada orang yang dapat berganti_

_Tiada orang yang dapat bersemi_

_Tiada orang yang dapat bermimpi_

_Tiada orang yang bisa dicintai_

_Tiada orang yang bisa ditemani_

_Tiada orang yang bisa ditemui_

_Tiada orang yang bisa diakui_

_Tiada orang yang bisa dibenci_

_Tiada orang yang sanggup menyalahi_

_Tiada orang yang sanggup meresapi_

_Tiada orang yang sanggup menepati_

_Tiada orang yang sanggup menakuti_

_Tiada orang yang sanggup meracuni_

_Tiada orang yang ingin mengerti_

_Tiada orang yang ingin memahami_

_Tiada orang yang ingin menyakiti_

_Tiada orang yang ingin memaki_

_Tiada orang yang ingin menasehati_

_Kecuali diri sendiri_

_Kecuali bayangan di hati_

_Kecuali ungkapan sanubari_

_Tanpa kepercayaan, tanpa keyakinan, tanpa harapan_

_Itu hanyalah kebohongan_

_Dan tiada orang yang perlu menanti atau menangisi_

_Selain diriku sendiri_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 03 Mei 2014. Terima kasih telah membaca : )


End file.
